All in the family
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: A story taking place years after the season six finale if Meredith didn't have the miscarriage and history repeats. Don't forget to Review, you won't regret it. MerDer obviously, Slexie with Maddison endgame, Jolex, Gizzie, Benley, Maluca, and Calzona. COMPLETE AS OF RIGHT NOW.
1. Main Title

Hi, this is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfic. This is a story where Meredrith never had the miscarriage in S6, Lexie & Mark didn't die in a plane crash, and his daughter with Callie never existed. In this story the Shepards have four kids- Bailey like in the show, Ellis like in the show, Maya, and Anthony . I'm pretending their apartment is really a penthouse and they are filthy rich. Calzona are married, Lexie/Mark, Alex/Jo, Jackson/April, Cristina/Owen have their own familes, and yak yak. And Mark a has a daughter with Addison, and everybody lives in the penthouse together.

DAISY: (To cab driver) ...So then my dad, who's in the marine corps, practically blew his flat top when I told him I was moving to Seattle, but he chilled when I told him I had a great job. (Daisy sips her drink)Do you know where I can find a great job?

(Cab driver closes partition screen, Daisy looks offended)

DAISY: Alright, someone needs some alone time...

(Cab driver takes a violent turn and Daisy is jerked around in the backseat)

DAISY: (While looking through her purse) What the hell? Wait, my wallet's gone! (Continues fumbling through purse) Someone must have stolen it... (Laughs weakly) I don't suppose I can pay you in lip gloss and breath mints?

(Cab driver pulls over to The Fairfield, and Daisy slams into the partition)

DAISY: They're wintergreen…

(Daisy is kicked out of the cab and grunts, while Maya and Alex watch)

DAISY: That was rude! (Daisy's suitcase is thrown out) Ha, ha, you missed me!

(Daisy is hit with her cup; she rubs her head while Maya looks amused. Cab drives away. Alex runs over to Daisy.)

ALEX: (helps Daisy stand) Whoa, you must be a really bad tipper! I'm Alex.

DAISY: (shakes Alex's hand) I'm Daisy.

MAYA: (takes one of Daisy's bras) and I'm guessing this is yours?

DAISY: Oh, thank you sweetie...(Laughs awkwardly) that's just my... slingshot! (Laughs again)

MAYA: (Laughs) she doesn't know it's a bra!

NANNY JANE (the Shephard's old nanny) runs screaming out of the Fairfield lobby)

MAYA: Bye, nanny! …Whatever your name was… (Turns to Daisy) Hey, Daisy, wanna be my new nanny?

DAISY: Aww, thank you sweetie, but I didn't come all the way from Frankfort, in Kentucky, just to be a babysitter. (Stands) I came to Seattle to follow my dreams, cause this is where dreams come true!

MAYA: (Sarcastically) Yeah. Right. Until then, I like my grilled cheese cut in triangles, and my tutu starched! (Grabs Daisy's hand and Daisy grabs her purse.)

(Theme song)

(Elevator to the Shephard/Yang/Karev/Avery/Webber/Torres/Grey/Keepner apartment opens, showing Daisy pulled along by Maya. Richard is dusting the piano as Jackson is playing on it.)

DAISY: Whoa! This is like the Astrodome! But with better furniture.

MAYA: Look, Richard! I found a new nanny in the street! (Jumps up and down) Can we keep her?!

RICHARD: If she doesn't poop on the floor, it's fine with me. (Dusts a picture frame)

Everybody laughs.

CALLIE: Good one, Richard!

DAISY: Wait, don't you wanna ask me anymore questions?

RICHARD: (sarcastically) do you poop on the floor?

DAISY: No…

RICHARD: (sarcastically) Congratulations! You just made the first cut! Wait here, the parents will be home soon to interview you.

(Maya pulls Daisy to the couch.)

DAISY: All this, and all I have to do is take care of one, cute little girl! (Pokes Maya's nose)

(A scream is heard. Daisy turns and watches Anthony, Ellis, and Bailey chase eachother into the living room)

ELLIS: ANTHONY! Give me back my moon! (Tries to take it from Anthony)

ANTHONY: No way!

ELLIS: But I need it for my solar system!

ANTHONY: I'll show you a moon! (He starts to turn, Ellis pushes Anthony onto Daisy, and Maya stands up)

DAISY: (grunts) -Okay, okay!-

(Ellis crawls over Daisy to get to Anthony, Bailey does the same. Ellis hits Anthony with a pillow. Screams are heard, of the Shephard children fighting with each other and Daisy chokes and coughs.)

DAISY: Please tell me those kids are in the wrong apartment!

MAYA: ...Those are my brothers and sister.

RICHARD: Or as I call them, the Nannykillers.

ALONZO: Anthony, Ellis, please, violence is never the solution. (Ellis hits him with a pillow) To heck with the non-violence! I am on you like stripes on a tiger! (He grabs on to Ellis, Ellis screams. Pillow fighting resumes on the floor next to the couch.)

MAYA: I'm the good child. Make me brownies.

(Daisy tries to stop the fighting, and grabs Anthony)

DAISY: Uh,hey! Release! Release! Huh, usually works with the dogs back home...(successfully moves Anthony to the couch.)

ANTHONY: Hello, I'm Anthony...and you are?

DAISY: Way too old for you. (Anthony is hit with a pillow by his cousin Maria, while Daisy turns to speak with Maya.) Do you kids fight like this in front of your parents?

(Elevator door opens, showing Derek and Meredith kissing. Everybody groans in disgust)

MAYA: Sometimes, but they never come up for air long enough to notice...

(Shouting is heard from the kids; Derek and Meredith run to hug them.)

DAISY: (To Richard) their parents are the Shepherds, the famous head surgeon and head of general surgery?!

RICHARD: (Sarcastically) No, they're sheep farmers.

MEREDITH: (to her children and nieces and nephews) Hey guys, we missed you so much!

DEREK: And we brought presents!

(Shepherd children plus Daisy shout with delight)

RICHARD: Not for you, this isn't Oprah.

ARIZONA: Richard, you are so mean!

(Maya pulls Daisy to the couch, and stands on top of it.)

MAYA: This is Daisy. I want her to be our new nanny.

ANTHONY: So do I!

MEREDITH: Nanny Jane quit? Did she say anything before she left?

APRIL: She said you'd be hearing from her lawyers...?

(Meredith stares at Derek, wide-eyed.)

MAYA: And then she said, (screams, Daisy laughs)

DEREK: (changing the subject) who wants to see the cool toy that George Lucas gave me?

(All the children scream 'me', while Derek pulls out a lightsaber, and swings it)

DAISY: Is that a real lightsaber?!

DEREK: Of course not, it's just a prop... (Swings it, and the chair beside him is cut in half. Everyone looks in shock.) AWESOME! (The kids scream with joy) Oh, maybe we better go let that Ewok out of the toy chest...let's go! (Grabs Maya. Bailey, Anthony, and the rest of the kids follow them)

MEREDITH: Ellis! How is your science project coming? I don't care what those judges said last year, I loved your glitter volcano!

ELLIS: Mount Fabulous? Thanks Mom, but this year's going to be even better. I have a clipboard and everything. I'm gonna be super-sciency!

MEREDITH: Okay, Daddy and I will be back tomorrow in time for your science fair, but first we have to perform a plastic surgery.

DAISY: (gasps) I love plastic surgeries! I always wanted to do one!

(scene changes to in the kitchen. Meredith and Daisy are there. Lexie, Mark, Cristina, Owen, Jo, and Alex are also at the table)

MEREDITH: Well, according to our security team, you're a straight-A student, a universal blood donor- which could come in handy with our kids-AND, you have a squeaky-clean record! Except for once in first grade, you went to the bathroom without a hall pass...

DAISY: If you tasted the cafeteria food, you'd completely understand... octopus does not go down easy.

(Meredith sighs, and grabs Daisy's hands. She stares at her extremely wide-eyed.)

DAISY: What'cha doin'...?

MARK: Yeah Meredith, you're scaring the poor girl!

MEREDITH: (gives Mark the finger then turns to Daisy) Just getting a read on ya. I have made a fortune trusting my instincts...that, and taking a risk on everything, and being the best surgeon in the state. You're hired!

DAISY: Really?!

MEREDITH: Yeah!

DAISY: (hugs Meredith) Thank you!

ANTHONY: (runs in, getting a cookie. He apparently was spying) Mom! Can I date the new nanny?!

MEREDITH: Let me think about it. Uh, hell no!

ANTHONY: Oh well, ours will be a forbidden love...

DAISY: Starting now. (She and Anthony leave the kitchen.)

OWEN: Woo-hoo! (Gets a cream soda)

MEREDITH: What?!

CRISTINA: I think Owen's saying that McDreamy boy is like his dad. He is so much like McDreamy senior as well.

MEREDITH: Yeah, I think you're right.

(Scene changes to in the hallway with the children's and Daisy's bedrooms. Only Anthony is there)

ANTHONY: (knocking on Daisy's door) Hey, babe! (Daisy opens the door) Ready for our date? (Produces flowers from his tux)

DAISY: (takes the flowers and puts them in a vase) we don't have a date.

ANTHONY: But I instructed Miranda to make us boeuf bourguignon!...with extra boeuf!

DAISY: Just hold your boeuf! (Ellis walks in, holding a plate of food and her phone. Bailey follows her in) From now on, we're all going to have dinner together...

ELLIS: Hey!

DAISY: ...as a family. Since it's just us!

ELLIS: Eww, no, I can't eat and look at Anthony at the same time!

BAILEY: Me too.

ANTHONY: And Daisy, don't you think having a bunch of kids on our date is kinda gonna kill the mood?

(Daisy just stares at Anthony, then turns to Maya's door)

DAISY: Maya, time for dinner!

MAYA: I'm already eating dinner with my friend, Stephy the Sea otter!

BAILEY: (to Daisy) Maya has imaginary friends.

ANTHONY: Well, I like my friends real, especially my lady friends... (Smiling at Daisy, she pushes him away)

DAISY: Shut it, McDreamy boy. (to Maya) If Stephy can flop down stairs, she is welcome to eat with us.

MAYA: Thank you, but she won't do that. Anthony makes her uncomfortable. (Everyone stares at Anthony)

ANTHONY: (surprised) ...What?

(Daisy pulls the kids along)

(Scene changes, to the Shepard children and Daisy having dinner in the kitchen.)

DAISY: (The kids look bored, staring at/playing with their food)... So! Isn't this nice? ...Would anyone like to share about their day at school? (Kids still bored)

ELLIS: I guess that's a no. Now can I go upstairs and finish my science project?

DAISY: ...Okay, fine.

(Ellis excitedly runs upstairs)

BAILEY: I must leave too. When I don't do my Theatre homework, I get a punishment. (runs upstairs)

DAISY: Of what?

ANTHONY: I'm out too- this date was a total waste of clean underwear!

DAISY: TMI. Now go do your homework.

ANTHONY: You're not the boss of me.

DAISY: Actually, I kind of am.

MAYA: Ooooh, someone's about to flip the table...

ANTHONY (With exaggerated gestures) well, you know what, babe, that doesn't work for me! In fact, that's it! This relationship is over! (Stops at the stairs) And to think, you coulda had all this! (Dance walks backwards before going up stairs)

DAISY: He's delusional- Ha, look who I'm talking to, a girl who thinks sea otters are able to be kept on land... (Maya starts to cry) N-n-n-n-n-no! N-n-n-n-n-n-no, no, what I meant-

MAYA: Stephy the Sea otter is real!

DAISY: N-no, Maya! N-n-no, no-

MAYA: Last time I pick a nanny up out of the gutter!

(Scene changes, to the living room with only Daisy and Richard in it)

DAISY: Okay, I made everyone cookies...and where did everyone go?

RICHARD: Don't know, don't care. I think they might have run away because they hate you.

DAISY: What? Why would you think that?

RICHARD: This note I found.

DAISY: (reading) we're running away because we hate you...

RICHARD: I read between the lines. And look, the H in 'hick' is backwards! It's adorable.

DAISY: I can't lose all of their kids on my first day! What're the parents and everyone else going to say?!

RICHARD: I have no idea, but I say 'well done!'

DAISY: (sigh) I can't believe they all signed this mean note...even the sea otter!

RICHARD: I was going to sign it too but the pen...is so far away...

(Daisy turns and leaves)

(Scene changes to in the lobby of the Fairfield. Daisy looks at the screen and sees the Shepard children climb into a helicopter) Oh, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad!

(Scene changes to in the apartment. The children + a disheveled Daisy get out of the elevator. The children are laughing.)

DAISY: I cannot believe you kids actually went up in your dad's helicopter!

ANTHONY: we were only a few feet in the air...

DAISY: I was dangling from the landing skis! (The children laugh.) Oh! Oh, you think this is funny!

ELLIS: Not as funny as your hair!

DAISY: You know what? That's it! Everyone drop and give me twenty! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Hey, that includes Stephy the Sea otter. (Maya laughs) Alright! If anybody eyeballs me, they're going in the hole! (To Richard) Do we have a hole?

RICHARD: Have you seen Trenton's room? (goes to leave for the hospital)

(Scene changes to in the living room, with Ellis and Daisy)

DAISY: Ellis, can I do anything for you?

ELLIS: You can pack your bags and move to this planet! (points to a blue planet on her science project.)

DAISY: That's Earth.

ELLIS: (sees laptop) Oooh! It's Mom and Dad!

The camera zooms in to reveal her parents. Camera zooms out a bit revealing they are at the hospital. Everybody can be seen in the background.

MEREDITH: Hi sweetie!

DEREK: Hey honey!

ELLIS: Hi! Oh, don't look at my project; I want it to be a total surprise for tomorrow!

MEREDITH: El... about your project...we're really sorry, but we're not going to be able to make it.

ELLIS: Of course not! That would be cheating. I'm making it!

DEREK: No, sweetie, the surgery I'm doing tomorrow was changed to a gender reassignment surgery. I mean, there's not enough doctors and the surgeries get changed.

MEREDITH: And tomorrow is the only day that a profession can meet with me to discuss endorsing my amount of solo surgeries.

ELLIS: So...you're not going to be able to make the science fair?

DEREK: You know how it is, sweetie, if I fall behind, the hospital will fire me.

MEREDITH: We're really sorry...

ELLIS: It's okay- don't worry about it. Bye... (Closes laptop, while her parents say they love her)

DAISY: Ellis, you okay?

ELLIS: Why wouldn't I be? I'm used to it. (Stands and moves to the other side of the couch) They missed my tenth birthday because of a arm amputation, and they will probably miss my wedding because of a robot surgery! I just wish someone would find a way to stop the human race! (Runs upstairs)

DAISY: Ellis, wait! Here, I'll help you finish your project! (Trips and drops Ellis's project, gasps. Maya is on the steps) Oh shit.

MAYA: Don't worry Daisy; just do what I do, blame it on Bailey! (Turns and yells) Bailey! You're in trouble! (Winks at Daisy.)

(Scene changes to in the lobby with the Shepard children, Daisy, Lexie, Mark, and Alex. It is the latter three's day off)

DAISY: Hey, Ellis, good luck at the science fair, and remember that Pluto may need some extra glue.

ELLIS: Doesn't matter. But thank you for staying up all night to help fix what Bailey broke...

DAISY: You're welcome.

MAYA: (yells) there's the bus!

DAISY: Oh, guys, your lunches! (Throws lunchboxes at Bailey, Anthony, and Maya. They all scream something along the lines of 'ow') Sorry kids...could of been worse, that tuna could've been canned!

LEXIE: (whispers to Mark) She's so not good at this.

(Mark nods. Alex goes over to Daisy)

ALEX: Poor Ellis is really disappointed, huh?

DAISY: Yeah, I've been try'na reach her parents all morning, but all I get is a voicemail. (sighs) I need to get up there fast, so I can talk to them!

ALEX: Too bad you can't fly Derek's helicopter...

DAISY: Actually, I can!

ALEX: You can?

DAISY: Yeah! My dad taught me! He also taught me how to survive in the desert with nothing but a toothpick and a bobbypin...

ALEX: Really? My dad taught me how to hotwire a car with a paperclip and a penny...well before he abandoned my family. (Throws the keys for the helicopter to Daisy.)

(Scene changes to the surgery room of a transgender teen.)

MAN: Hey! This is a closed surgery!

DAISY: Oh, I just need to speak to Derek or Meredith Shepard. A little girl's happiness is at stake!

MAN: You're not that little. And it's creepy to refer to yourself in the third person. (Leads Daisy away)

DAISY: Wait, no, you don't understand- my name is Daisy- Oh! Are they in here, or... (the man closes and locks the door. Daisy has an idea when she sees the doctors coats.)

(The door opens with Daisy in a doctors coat. She sneaks by the neighboring doctors and ends up in the surgery room.)

MAN: Alright, doctors come over here and start! And remember, corpses, don't smile at the camera!

(A heart points at Daisy, and squirts blood at her when she tries to operate)

DAISY: (Screams) Gross! (Screams) We just met! (Screams)

DEREK: (To Meredith) Wow, that doctor is fantastic!

MEREDITH: She looks really frazzled!

DAISY: (Screams) Help, help! Keep your heart to yourself, Kid! (breaks the equipment in her hand)

DEREK: Stop! (To Meredith) That doctor broke my equipment.

DAISY: Derek! Meredith, it's me, Daisy!

MEREDITH: (surprised) Daisy?!

DEREK: What the hell are you doing here?

DAISY: I came to tell you how much Ellis wants you to be at her science fair.

DEREK: She said it was okay.

DAISY: She lied.

MEREDITH: Oh, well we'll make it up to her!

DEREK: Yeah!

DAISY: When? Haven't you guys ever wondered why you have revolving nannies? Your kids and the other kids chase them away because they wanna get your attention! They miss you. And, even if you fire me for saying this, and I lose the best job I've ever had, you need to start being there for them! (Derek and Meredith look at each other. At the same time, they both say "you're fired" to Daisy) What! N-n-n-no, no, no this is the part where you- you thank me for being honest with you and caring more about your kids than about my job, resulting in warm hugs all around...

MAN: That only happens in the movies. (Pulls Daisy away from the surgery)

(Scene changes to the school where Ellis's science fair is hosted.)

DAISY: (To Ellis) Hey! Did I make it on time?

ELLIS: I'm next, but I don't care...

ANTHONY: Me neither! Let's bounce- (Gets up to leave. Daisy stops him)

DAISY: Hey. You're staying, and you (Ellis) should care! You worked really hard on this, you should be proud of yourself!

ELLIS: Daisy, it's not even-

DAISY: Ellis, listen- I know your parents can't be here physically, but that doesn't mean they're not with you! They are, believe me. Look, (referring to Ellis's solar system project) It's like these planets! They're far away from each other, right, but they have a gravitational pull. That always keeps them together. No matter what. That's what love is like! It stretches over any distance. It's too strong to be broken.

JUDGE: Our last contestant is Ellis Shepard.

DAISY: Go on up there and kick some asteroid! (Ellis laughs, and goes up to present her project. Derek and Meredith arrive late. Everybody else is behind them. They wave at Ellis, Ellis waves at them, and Daisy waves at Ellis.)

ELLIS: This is a model of our solar system. (She flips a switch on the project and it glows and turns.) It demonstrates that even against massive opposing forces, one stronger force can keep everything together. That force is gravy. (Jo fake coughs to remind Ellis) Oh- That force is gravity! (Everyone claps for her)

MEREDITH: Also known as Daisy.

DAISY: You guys came!

JUDGE: Well, students- You're all a disgrace and the reason this country is 28th in science! That is, except for Frankie, and Ellis! Great job, guys. And the winner is...

(A part of Ellis's project falls off. The judges discuss this.)

DAISY: (Whispering) I'm so sorry- it's my fault.

ELLIS: (Mouthing/whispering) It's okay.

JUDGE: And the winner- for her brilliant demonstration that Pluto is no longer considered a planet, thus discussing (?) previous scientific theory- is Ellis Shepard! (Everyone cheers, and Ellis jumps up and down)

MEREDITH: We are so proud of you!

ELLIS: Why did you guys change your mind about coming?

DAISY: Because they love you.

MEREDITH: And, we realized that being there for you is really more important than any job.

DEREK: Even if I never work for that type of surgery again. Or any other surgery! Please Lord don't let me end up in TV...

DAISY: So, let's go celebrate with a nice, family dinner!

ANTHONY: Dibs on sitting next to Daisy! (Owen laughs. Derek leads the group out and back home. Anthony speaks to Daisy with his hand on her back) and maybe after dinner we could...

DAISY: Forget it, green eyes.

(Scene changes to in the kitchen of the penthouse. Everybody and Daisy are there.)

ELLIS: I love victory sprinkles!

MAYA: (she's on Meredith's lap) Uh oh, face freeze!

DEREK: Oh, me too...

CALLIE: Me three.

MARK: So Owen... what's your favorite type of ice cream?

OWEN: All of them. In the war, we just had one kind- melted.

(The kitten, FluffyCakes swipes at Daisy's ice cream and it drops to the floor in front of her)

DAISY: Hey! FluffyCakes, you already had your dessert! You are grounded, go to your pillow! (FluffyCakes leaves the kitchen) Getting pretty good at this nanny stuff.

(End of the first chapter)

Authors Note: Review please, and I'll have Ch2 up as soon as possible. Although I don't think anyone reads my stories anymore; characterized by the lack of reviews on every story of mine. Anyways you guys might wonder whose the rest of the kids, so I will introduce them in the next chapter. Oh yeah, feel free to PM me and give me ideas. One last thing, what family should I do next chapter since I'm gonna do one on each family.


	2. Dream House

Authors Note: Hi, thank you for the reviews! This took me a while to do as I had to decide on what family to do. Oh yeah, in this story since the shooting and plane crash never occurred, Lexie was the one who went to Africa as she and Mark were supposed to go together but they got into a huge fight over Sloan at the end of S6. Addison returned and she & Mark had an affair, then she had their daughter. Also since I liked the S8 episode "If then" and the implication, I'm gonna pretend that Cristina had an affair with Jackson for a while as Alex had an ongoing affair with Arizona, (still does) then Owen had an affair with Amelia when he suspected Cristina was cheating on him. In this story, Izzie never had the tumor so she and Alex didn't marry, and Denny never died and they married. OK almost forgot- here is the kids:

 **Grey- Shepherd:**

 **BAILEY, ELLIS, ANTHONY, MAYA.**

 **Grey-Sloan:**

 **BRIAN, MARIA, LAYLA.**

 **Mark and Addison's daughter:**

 **KAITLYN.**

 **Keepner-Avery:**

 **SAMUEL, ISSAC, CASSIE.**

 **Yang-Hunt:**

 **ELI, ZOE, DAVID, TRENTON.**

 **Wilson-Karev:**

 **BENJAMIN, NATALIE, DYLAN.**

 **Robbins- Torres: (their kids are from artificial insemination/invirto insemination)**

 **STELLA, ANDREW, ALONZO.**

 **Duquette-Stevens:**

 **JAMES, SCARLETT, CHLOE.**

Authors Note #2: Three more things, I decided this chapter will be about Lexie and Mark. I changed the living situations: they all live where they do in the show as of beginning S6. I'm also pretending that the first episode of the show took place in 1992.

 _FADE IN: INT. KITCHEN- 7:30AM (Wednesday)_

(Maria is on the phone, ad-libbing, "What are you going to wear?" Lexie is at the toaster. She crosses to the pantry. Brian enters, running. He crosses in front of Lexie and exits into the utility room. Lexie ignores him, crosses, and sets the cereal on the table.

MARIA: I'm serious. He'll still like you.

LEXIE: (calling off) Breakfast!

(Lexie crosses to the refrigerator and takes out a gallon of milk. Maria, still talking on the phone, crosses to the table and grabs a handful of cereal. Brian enters from the utility room, carrying his shoes. He crosses, sits in a chair, and starts to put on the shoes)

LAYLA: (O.S) Mom! Mom!

(Maria crosses to the toast)

MARIA: He is such a dog! Any jam?

LEXIE: No.

(Lexie crosses and starts putting sandwiches in bags)

LAYLA: (O.S) Mom!

(Maria continues talking on the phone as she eats toast. Layla enters and throws a bag of books on the floor)

LAYLA: (CONT'D) Mom, where's my Social Studies book?

LEXIE: I sold it.

LAYLA: Mom.

LEXIE: It's on top of the TV.

(Layla heads towards the living room)

MARIA: (into phone) ...Okay I'll see you at school. Yeah, bye.

(Layla exits. Maria hangs up the telephone, crosses to the cupboard, and starts pulling out cans of food)

BRIAN: Mom.

LEXIE: What?

BRIAN: I got a knot in my shoe.

LEXIE: Wear loafers.

BRIAN: Come on, Mom.

LEXIE: All right, give it here. (helps get the knot out)

BRIAN: Can I have pie for breakfast?

LEXIE: No, that's contaminated. Go sit down and eat your breakfast, now and don't spill your milk today neither. (Brian sits at the table) Here you go.

(Lexie tosses the shoe to Brian. Maria exits to the utility room. Mark enters; dressed for work)

MARK: Is there coffee?

LEXIE: Mark?

MARK: Yeah?

LEXIE: Isn't there coffee every morning?

MARK: Yes.

LEXIE: In all the years we've been married, has there ever been one morning when there wasn't any coffee?

MARK: No.

LEXIE: Then why do you have to ask me every morning if there's coffee?

(Mark stares at her a beat, then)

MARK: Is there toast?

(Lexie laughs and crosses to the table with the toast. Mark goes to the coffee maker and pours a cup. Maria enters and goes to the pantry)

LEXIE: What's going on with you?

MARIA: Mother, this is very important. Our school's having a food drive for poor people.

LEXIE: Well, tell them to drive some of that food over here.

MARIA: Mother!

LEXIE: Two cans. That's it.

MARK: Don't touch that creamed corn.

(Telephone rings)

MARIA: I'll get it!

(Maria races to telephone. Layla enters, carrying her art sketchbook. As she passes Brian, she smacks him on the back of his head with the book)

MARIA: (answers phone) Hello?

BRIAN: Mom!

LAYLA: He started it.

BRIAN: Did not.

LAYLA: You little creep.

BRIAN: You pig face.

LEXIE: Knock it off, you too. Stop it. Get away. Get away.

MARK: Listen to your mother.

LEXIE: You heard your father.

(Layla and Brian stop fighting. As Maria talks, she reaches around Lexie for some cereal)

MARIA: (into phone) Julie, don't tell him that.

LEXIE: Get off the phone.

MARIA: Mom...

LEXIE: Now.

MARIA: (into phone) I got to go. Bye.

(Maria hangs up and exits)

BRIAN: Dad, you know what would be really good for breakfast?

MARK: What?

BRIAN: Pie.

LEXIE: (to Mark) Tell him no.

MARK: No.

(phone rings)

LEXIE: Oh, hi. I looked in the mirror and I'm getting boobs. Maria can't talk now.

(Lexie hangs up and walks to the table. Layla sits looking at her sketchbook)

LAYLA: Oh, my god. I was supposed to give you this.

LEXIE: What is it?

(Layla pulls a folded piece of paper out of her sketch book and hands it to Lexie)

LAYLA: It's a note from my art teacher, Mrs. Christen. You got to meet with her at 2:45.

LEXIE: Today?

LAYLA: Uh-huh.

LEXIE: Why do you always wait until the last minute to tell me these things?! I've got a life too, you know. It's not like I have nothing to do.

LAYLA: I'm sorry. What do you want me to do, throw myself off a bridge?

LEXIE: Yeah, and take your brother and sister with you. (school bus horn honks. The kids scramble, gathering their books. Lexie quickly shoves sandwiches, apples, and chips into the brown paper bags) You kids didn't even brush your teeth.

BRIAN: We don't have time.

LAYLA: We'll miss the bus.

(Lexie hands Brian and Layla the brown bags)

BRIAN: Bye.

MARK: (still reading) Bye.

(Layla and Brian exit on the run. Lexie goes to the table)

LEXIE: Quick. They're gone, change the locks. (notices Mark staring at the butter) What is it?

MARK: I really don't want to pick.

LEXIE: What?!

MARK: I can't stand it when people leave toast crumbs on the butter.

LEXIE: Well, what difference does it make? You're just gonna smear it on your toast.

MARK: It ain't right. You don't like it when people leave jelly in the peanut butter jar.

LEXIE: Well, that's sickening.

MARK: Same thing.

LEXIE: Is not.

MARK: Fraid so. Fraid so.

LEXIE: Is not. Oh it is not. Oh, alright, here. (She scrapes the crumbs off the butter and pushes it back toward Mark) Nice, fresh butter. Knock yourself out.

MARK: I love you, darlin'.

LEXIE: I love you, too. (car horn honks) Save me that detergent coupon. (calling off) Maria! (goes to Maria's lunch bag and notices the sink) Mark!

MARK: What?

LEXIE: The sink's backed up again.

MARK: I'll plunge it right after breakfast.

LEXIE: I don't want you to plunge it, I want you to fix it now.

MARK: You got it, Babe.

LEXIE: This is the third time this week. You got to fix it today.

MARK: Absolutely.

(Maria enters, carrying books, two cans of food, and a new, red backpack)

MARIA: Mom? My backpack just fell apart.

LEXIE: I just bought it yesterday.

(horn honks)

MARIA: Mom, please. You gotta take it back.

LEXIE: Alright. I'll do it after work.

(Maria kisses Lexie on the cheek)

MARIA: Bye.

(Maria grabs her lunch bag off the counter and leaves)

LEXIE: Goodbye. (Sits at the table. During the following, she picks up a piece of leftover toast and dunks it in Mark's coffee) Could you meet with Layla's teacher today?

MARK: I can't do it today babe. I'm putting in a bet on a solo surgery. If I get it, Me and the guys go out to lunch, this afternoon.

LEXIE: How about this backpack? Can you exchange that? Could you fit that into your tight schedule there?

MARK: It's either that or fix the sink.

LEXIE: Okay, fix the sink. I'll do everything else. Like I always do. I'll have to get off an hour early, lose an hours pay, totally rearrange my whole schedule. But I don't mind.

MARK: Are you ever sorry we got married?

LEXIE: Every second of my life.

MARK: Me, too.

LEXIE: You are? Really?

MARK: Nah.

LEXIE: Okay, me neither then. Hey, who would you married if you didn't marry me?

MARK: Lex!

LEXIE: Come on, who?

MARK: No one.

LEXIE: Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't. Who? Just time. I swear I won't get mad. I know, Sophia Morrison.

MARK: Are you kidding?

LEXIE: I'm not gonna get mad. I just want you to tel me the truth. I swear I'm not getting mad. Just tell.

MARK: Annie Dixon.

LEXIE: Annie Dixon, that old slut?

MARK: She had great toes.

LEXIE: Toes?

MARK: Yeah. She used to sit there and cross her legs and dangle her shoe off the end of her toe. Drove me crazy.

LEXIE: So you were gonna marry her for that?

MARK: Yes, Ma'am.

LEXIE: Well, why didn't ya?

MARK: Well, The morning I was gonna propose, I took her over to this little coffee shop, a real quiet out of the way-place. Just as I was about to pop the question, she smeared toast crumbs all over her butter. That was it. I got up, I left. I didn't even pay the check.

LEXIE: You think you're pretty cute, don't ya?

MARK: Pretty much. I'm McSteamy.

(Lexie laughs and gives Mark a playful shove. Screen blacks and opens up to the hospital)

LEXIE: Richard, I got to get off an hour early.

RICHARD: I can't do it. We're 200 surgeries behind our normal.

LEXIE: But I gotta, Richard. It's really, really important. You have to understand my position.

RICHARD: Well, you have to understand my position.

LEXIE: I got to go to the school and talk to Layla's art teacher.

RICHARD: Lexie, Here at Seattle Grace Hospital, we are a team. I'd like to make us a winning team. All the players are equally important. The running guards are more important than the pulling guards. Pulling guards are no more- -

LEXIE: Yeah, I got it. It's like the big old quilting bee.

RICHARD: A what?

LEXIE: You know. Where all the barefoot women on the prarie get together you, and they stitch this one incredible quilt. And no one patch is anymore important than any other patch kinda thing, you know.

RICHARD: Uh-huh.

LEXIE: Well the woman sewing this patch has to get off an hour early today, Chief.

RICHARD: Look, Lexie- -

LEXIE: I'm looking, Richard. Come on. Give me a break..

RICHARD: All right, I'll give you half an hour and it's coming out of your check.

LEXIE: Well, there goes the Lincoln town car.

(Maggie approaches her dad)

MAGGIE: Hey, Dad. Can I have a day off?

RICHARD: (fatherly) No!

(Lexie walks to the cafeteria to find all the ladies eating Ramen noodles and Spring Rolls)

IZZIE: Was Richard giving you a hard time, again?

LEXIE: No. He's giving me that old football speech of his, you know.

IZZIE: Oh yeah. The running backs are no more important...

(The other women join in)

ALL: ..."than the pulling guards..."

LEXIE: Yeah, that old thing. Oh, I just love it when a guy talks sports. It does something to me. The only thing that's more exciting than that is when Mark talks about hydraulic jacks and snow tires.

AMELIA: You can joke all you want. You got yourself the ideal man.

LEXIE: Oh, "ideal," huh?

AMELIA: Sure. I'd give anything to have a man like Mark. He stays home, he never runs around on you-

CRISTINA: (interrupting) He has a daughter with Derek's ex-wife.

AMELIA: (ignoring her) He's good to the kids, and he's hygienic.

LEXIE: (grabs a spring roll and dunks it into sauce) Well, Amelia, you think he came that way? It's all these years of fighting that made him like this.

AMELIA: You're so full of it.

LEXIE: I'm serious. A good man don't just happen. They have to be created by us women.

AMELIA: You think you know everything.

LEXIE: Well I do know everything, Amelia. A guy is a lump. Like this spring roll. (Lexie picks up a spring roll) Okay. So first, you got to get rid of all the stuff his mom did to him. (She teas off two pieces of the spring roll and tosses them off) And then you got to get rid of all that macho crap they pick up from the beer commercials. (tears off another piece and tosses it) And then there's my personal favorite... (tears off a large piece of the spring roll) the male ego. (She pops the piece in her mouth and chews. Some women cheer, others groan)

As everyone gets up to get more spring rolls, Lexie's sister, Meredith, enters, punches in and sits at the table)

LEXIE: Hi, big sis.

MEREDITH: Hi, Lexie...

LEXIE: What?

MEREDITH: You realize that most people use only two percent of their mind's potential?

LEXIE: That much, huh?

MEREDITH: Last night, Derek and I went to this incredible seminar.

LEXIE: What was it this time, "DARE TO BE A MILLIONAIRE"?

MEREDITH: "See it and Be it!"

LEXIE: Be what?

(Meredith sits down and grabs a ramen noodle cup)

CALLIE: HI, Meredith.

MEREDITH: Hey, Callie. Lexie, This guy, Doctor Gerenimo, he teaches you how to tap into the hidden treasures of your unconscious mind.

LEXIE: He does, huh?

MEREDITH: Yeah, it's so simple. He goes, 'If your mind can conceive it, and your heart can believe it, then you can achieve it'

ARIZONA: Achieve what?

LEXIE: Oh, big sis here, went to another one of her and Derek's 'incredible' seminars.

ARIZONA: Oh.

MEREDITH: Great. It was great.

ARIZONA: Maybe I should go with you two to one of your seminars.

MEREDITH: 'See it and Be it' That's the one you should go to, Arizona. This will change your life.

ARIZONA: I'd love to change my life.

MEREDITH: Well, you can. For only $30- it's a one-night course. What you get are get are the basics of visualization.

ARIZONA: Visualization?!

MEREDITH: You use your mind's potential to get anything you want. You want a brand-new car? All you have to do is visualize it.

ARIZONA: Well, that sounds easy enough.

LEXIE: Well, maybe you're on to something here Sis.

MEREDITH: Yeah. You, get out of here.

LEXIE: I'm serious. I'm visualizing a clean house. Kids who don't talk back, a husband who waits on me hand and foot. Your kids never talk back to you and Derek always waits for you. You have the perfect family.

MEREDITH: (happily) Yeah, I know. You can have that.

LEXIE: Right, and we're all getting in Arizona's brand-new car and we're driving up to this beautiful mountain road to go to the countryside to visit the nut barn.

(Screen dissolves to: INT. CLASSROOM- 3:00PM. Mrs. Christen is at her desk, preparing to leave. She carries a briefcase and a sports bag with a squash racquet. Lexie enters, out of breath)

LEXIE: Hi. Are you the art teacher?

MRS CHRISTEN: Yes. I'm Mrs. Christen.

LEXIE: Hi. I'm Layla's Mom.

MRS CHRISTEN: Oh, I'd given up on you. You're fifteen minutes late.

LEXIE: I'm really sorry. I'm a doctor. I got here as fast as I could.

MRS CHRISTEN: I don't think we can do this today.

LEXIE: What?

MRS CHRISTEN: I have another engagement.

LEXIE: What, you're gonna go play tennis?

MRS. CHRISTEN: Squash. Could we do this another day?

LEXIE: No. I had to get off from work an hour early and lose pay, then I got caught in traffic.

MRS. CHRISTEN: All right, we'll do it today. Have a seat. (Lexie sits down on top of a desk) Layla has been demonstrating behavioral problems.

LEXIE: What does that mean?!

MRS. CHRISTEN: She's been barking in class.

LEXIE: (confused) Barking?

MRS. CHRISTEN: Like a dog.

LEXIE: Well, did you tell to stop it.

MRS CHRISTEN: I did.

LEXIE: Did she stop it?

MRS CHRISTEN: She stopped.

LEXIE: What's the problem?

MRS CHRISTEN: I feel this barking is an aggressive manifestation of a deeper internal problem.

LEXIE: Huh?

MRS CHRISTEN: Now, let me explain. We have found out that when behavioral problems arise in the classroom, it usually indicates a problem at home.

LEXIE: Uh-huh.

MRS CHRISTEN: How would you describe your relationship with your daughter?

LEXIE: I'd say it's typical.

MRS CHRISTEN: "Typical"? Not special?

LEXIE: Typical.

MRS CHRISTEN: Do you feel like you spend enough time with your daughter

LEXIE; You mean like "Quality Time"?

MRS CHRISTEN: Yes. Do you spend any free time with Layla?

LEXIE; Well. I have three kids, two step-daughters, and I work so I don't have any free time.

MRS CHRISTEN; See, now, that maybe be the problem.

LEXIE: (pissed) Mm-hmm. I think the problem is, that there is no problem.

MRS CHRISTEN: Your daughter barks.

LEXIE: Our whole family barks.

(Screen changes to kitchen. Lexie enters and sits next to Brian. Holding up the pie and the spoon. Brian has pie crumbs, and a gob of pie filing in the corner of his mouth)

LEXIE: Brian. Do you know anything about this?

BRIAN: About what?

LEXIE: About this pie. Did you eat it?

BRIAN: Nope.

LEXIE: Not even a nibble?

BRIAN: Nope.

(Lexie scrapes the gob of pie filling off Brian's mouth with her finger)

LEXIE: What's all of this?

BRIAN: Dirt.

(Lexie licks her finger)

LEXIE: It tastes like blueberry dirt.

(Lexie gives Brian a playful shake. They both laugh. Layla enters through the front door, wearing a baseball glove. Her clothes are dirty and grass-stained)

LAYLA: (Triumphantly) Mom. Guess what. I struck out Alford Schartz nine time. He threw his ball at me and started crying. The idiot. (grabs a diet cream soda)

BRIAN: Mom?

LEXIE: What?

BRIAN: Can I go over to Timmy's?

LEXIE: No. You can't go noplace for the rest of your life. (Layla comes back into the kitchen. Soda in hand) Come here, you.

LAYLA: What?

LEXIE: Well I talked to your art teacher today.

LAYLA: Oh, Mrs Christen, 'The Bitch.'

LEXIE: Yeah, You're a real jokester, all right. (TV audio clatters) Turn that down! (TV audio stops) She says you've been barking in class.

LAYLA: Yeah.

LEXIE: Well, what do you wanna do want to do that for what?

LAYLA: Mom, she is so boring and mean. IF I don't bark, I'll fall asleep.

(Maria enters from the living room)

MARIA: Mom. Did you get my backpack?

LEXIE: (indicating the counter) Yeah, it's over there.

MARIA: Okay, thanks.

LEXIE: I mean it, Layla. You need to knock it off and I'm serious. No more barking.

LAYLA: But everyone makes fun of Mrs Christen.

MARIA: Mom, this is blue.

LAYLA: Hey, I'm talking to Mom.

MARIA: Well, so I am.

LAYLA: Shut up.

MARIA: Don't tell me to shut up.

LAYLA: Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. You make me want to puke.

MARIA: You are so immature. When are you ever going to grow up?

LEXIE: Stop it, you two. Knock it off! (to Maria) You are gonna use that bag until you're thirty.

MARIA: Oh, great. I'm just gonna look like a freak, that's all.

LAYLA: What else is new?

MARIA: Shut up. (takes a diet cream soda and goes to the living room)

LEXIE: This is why some animals eat their young. (indicates Layla's things) Now look. I want you to take all your stuff up to your room. Right now.

(As Layla is taking her stuff upstairs, Mark enters through the back door)

MARK: (takes a diet cream soda) Hi, Babe.

LAYLA: Dad, I struck out Alford Schartz nine times.

MARK: Yeah, I saw that in the sports page.

LAYLA: Dad-

MARK: And something about him being your boyfriend.

LAYLA: What? He is not my boyfriend.

MARK: You always strike out the one you love, Mrs. Schartz.

LAYLA: He's not my boyfriend. I can't stand him.

MARK: (looking in the fridge singing) K-i-s-s-i-n-g.

LAYLA: Be quiet!

(Layla exits)

MARK: First comes love, then comes marriage... Did you get any beer?

LEXIE: It's on the counter

MARK: Thanks, honey. You're a peach Then comes Starky in a baby carriage. (goes to the counter and pulls a can of beer off a six-pack) Hey, this is warm. (A beat can be heard) Ah, that's all right.

LEXIE: Mark?

MARK: Yes?

LEXIE: How come that sink ain't fixed yet?

MARK: I'm gonna get right on it. Aww, check this out. (unwraps a wooden figure) A genuine, handcarved figurehead.

LEXIE: Uh-huh. Yeah.

MARK: When I get the boat finshed, I'm gonna slap this baby right on the front.

LEXIE: Oh, you are, huh?

MARK: Yeah. Ain't it a beaut? I can't believe Dylan was gonna throw this out.

LEXIE: What were you doing over at Alex's?

MARK: Me and Denny went over there on our break to help him work on his truck.

LEXIE: You said you were gonna do a solo surgery today.

MARK: Wel, I didn't win the bet as the guy bled all over the table.

LEXIE: So you had like the whole rest of the day off?

MARK: No, I didn't have the whole rest of the day off. I was busy making contacts.

LEXIE: With what, Alex's truck and a six-pack?

MARK: Oh, come on, Lexie.

LEXIE: Oh, come on, Mark.

MARK: I was hoping to get a little more work my way. I got my last two solo surgeries from betting.

LEXIE: Well, maybe they can bet you your next wife.

MARK: Maybe.

LEXIE: Ooh! What would I ever do without you? You just sit there and drink your beer, hubby. Ill fix the sink myself.

MARK: The hell you will. I'll fix the sink Lexie.

(Lexie goes to the living room. Mark follows her)

LEXIE: Oh, talk is cheap, Mr. Fix-it.

MARK: Fixing the sink is a husband's job. I am the husband.

LEXIE: Yeah and I'm the wife. So, it's my job to do everything else, right?

MARK: Oh. Don't give me that

LEXIE: (grabs the plumber) Oh, well it must be true. I put in ten hours in the hospital, now I come home and put in fourteen hours. (Layla enters from the kitchen) I'm running around like a maniac, taking back school-

LAYLA: Mom, where's the tape?

LEXIE: In the bathroom. Third drawer. (Layla exits) ...backpacks. Talking to teachers and everything and you don't do nothing.

MARK: Woah! Hey, I do plenty around here.

LEXIE: Like what? Clean the gutters.

MARK: Yeah and? What's the point here, Lexie? There is no point her, okay? No point.

LEXIE: The point is you think this is a magic kingdom where you just sit up here on your throne.

MARK: Oh, yeah?

LEXIE: Yeah and you think everything gets done by some wonderful wizard. Poof! The laundry's folded. Poof! Dinner's on the table.

MARK: You want me to fix dinner? I'll fix dinner. I'm fixing dinner.

(Mark opens up several cans)  
LEXIE: Oh. But honey, you just fixed dinner three years ago.

MARK: Think I can't cook. I can cook. I'm cooking.

LEXIE: Yeah. And I'll spend the rest of the night washing up the dishes.

MARK: Hey, I do the dishes.  
LEXIE: When?

MARK: Thursday, 6:45 P.M.

LEXIE: (notices Mark is struggling with the cans) We can't have a big bag of corn for dinner. I'll do it. Oh, let me do it. It's easier.

MARK: See? I try to help.

LEXIE: Well, you better try a big harder. You know what? You better come down off your throne right now and start helping me out 'cause I'm getting fed up.

MARK: Well, I got a royal news news flash for you.

MARIA: (O.S) Mom, Dad! Layla cut her finger off! (enters)

(The living room)

LEXIE: What happened?

MARIA: She cut herself with the scissors.

MARK: Let's see. Oh, okay come on. Let's go.

MARIA: Take her to the emergency room. She needs a tourniquet!

LEXIE: Shut up, honey.

(Back to the kitchen)

MARK: I'm just gonna wash this off first, okay?

LAYLA: Ow.

MARK: It's okay. It's gonna be okay. We just got to keep your finger above your head.

LAYLA: But it hurts.

MARK: Yeah, honey. Try not to think about your finger. Think about something else.

LAYLA: I can't.

MARK: Yeah, you can. Think about a flower.

LEXIE: Flower?

MARK: Yeah, close your eyes. Go close them. (Layla nods) Now, think about a really pretty flower. It's out in the middle of the field, and the sun's shining on it. Can you see it?

LAYLA: No!

MARK: Forget about the flower- think about the demolition derby.

LAYLA: What about it?

MARK: Remember how that yellow station wagon got clobbered?

LAYLA: Yeah, that was neat.

MARK: Yep and then two guys sandwiched him and slammed him into a wall.

LAYLA: Yeah?

MARK: Mhmm and then Ricky Tornado came full speed and tore the guy's rear end off, flipping him.

LAYLA: Yeah, that was a blast.

MARK: OK, Bub. You're all finished.

LAYLA: I am?

MARK: Yep.

LAYLA: I didn't even feel a thing.

LEXIE: Pretty cool, Huh?

LAYLA: Yeah, thanks. (Runs off)

LEXIE: Are you hungry?

MARK: Not really.

LEXIE: Great, I'll fix dinner.

MARK: Great.

(Time lapse)

LEXIE: (hands him his plate) Here you go.

MARK: Oh, thanks, Babe. Honey, feel this. You won't believe how smooth it is. Run your hand along with it. Feels good, huh?

LEXIE: (flatly) Yeah, I'm trembling with excitement.

MARK: Just think. When you and so are retired, we're gonna be crusing the Caribbean on this baby.

(She laughs and screen blacks)

Authors Note: Sorry the took so long. I was suffering from writers block and this took forever for me to complete. Review and give me ideas please, thanks!


	3. Authors Note

Hi. This isn't a story update sadly, but I wanted to just say that I am not abandoning this story at all. I am just stuck on writers block for this and Out Of Rain. I've got school mostly under control but I have writers block, so if you want to give me ideas- through review or PM is fine. By the way, I've decided to change the dynamic up so there is Slexie and Jaddison at the moment; but not for long since there will be 100% Maddison since they and MerDer are my OTP's. Plus I'm pretending that the abortion thing happened but they had a baby girl when she was still married to Derek named Kaitlyn, prior to that and as I stated in Chapter two they had another baby when Lexie went to Africa in place of Arizona after finding out about Sloane. Except that the whole crossover episode still occurred as I LOVE that episode but "I'm sorry, Red" What the hell? I also stated that the baby was a girl but I'm changing it to a baby boy named Steven. By the way, the whole Private Practice thing happened but only went as far as to the crossover with Sloane since he actually didn't say "I'm sorry, Red" and she and their daughter moved back to Seattle with him. Only for Lexie to go to Africa two months later and Maddison finding out they're having another baby. Ohh yeah, Addek weren't married for as long in the show because let's face it people, I may be a supporter for Slexie but I dislike Addek together. Season two was painful to watch because of that. (I was born in 2002 so I didn't begin to watch it till 12 years old at the end of 2014 since my birthday is November 27 so I was only 11 in the period of 2013 to the beginning of seventh grade) OMG I forgot, you can collaborate on the story and my other popular one, Out of The Rain too if you want. That's a pretty long A/N note so I'm stopping here. i promise I will update as soon ASAP. I don't give up, so I'm not giving up plus I'm generally sanguine when I'm not phlegmatic or choleric so...

Wow. 7 reviews, 743 views, 1 favorite, and 3 followers for only two chapters. Thank you guys!

ChrissyBrown1127.


	4. The Past Returns

Authors Note: Hey, I'm back with a real chapter and I'm gonna try my hand at regular format again. OK, this chapter will be a little different than 1+2 because it is involved with a slightly different dynamic and it includes flashbacks prior to the story. The other info is that Maddison are...still kind of together well because I just love them together and because they love each other. I will do flashbacks after each piece of the present day as a Maddison story that I loved did that and I love that technique. The flashbacks will be in italics to avoid less confusion, but I'm warning you all, some of them are in non chronical order. One last thing, I like Addek but platonic Addek and not very romance. Another last thing, I'm tampering with the timeline to the best of my abilities, as always Maddison had history before that and history repeats itself. We also find out why Maddison broke up again in the first place. Enjoy.

Chapter Four- The Past Returns.

* * *

 _They were walking in the moonlight._

 _"So, how's sunny California?"_

 _"Terrible. I miss our friends, I miss Seattle Grace, I miss the life we had back in Seattle."_

 _"Good. I am taking you and our daughter back to Seattle."_

 _Her heart melted at his words, and wrap her arms around him. Letting him take her away in her office again like he did after he and Sloane arrived to Los Angeles. But this time is different; Sam doesn't come in and Kaitlyn does her own thing._

* * *

[-]

"Why pick on me? Did I take the last doughnut or something?" Layla questions as her half-sister, Kaitlyn walks in.

"Hey, Kate. You want some breakfast?" Lexie asked her step-daughter.

"I was running down to return April's top." Kaitlyn told her.

"Great." April enters from outside and takes the top, "I'll put that in with this load."

"Oh, you're here." Kaitlyn said as she notices Izzie.

"Yeah, of course." Izzie snorted.

"Good, 'cause I think I have those earrings I borrowed, from you." Kaitlyn informs her.

Which earrings?" Izzie questioned.

"I think they're yours. Come up and see." Kaitlyn told her.

"Oh, OK. Great." They go upstairs.

"What's she going to go griping to Aunt Izzie about?" Lexie asked her daughter.

"Well, it could be a lot of things but it's always you." Layla informs as she ate more of her cereal.

Brian comes in and pours coffee. They all look at him. He sits down next to his half-brother Steven and his sister Layla.

"Do you want a cigarette with that?" Lexie said to her son.

"No, I'm good." Brian replied.

"Well, too much coffee gives you the shakes. And then you cut yourself shaving." Lexie takes the coffee away from him.

"Can we talk to you for a minute?" Izzie asked as they came back down.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Addison said.

"It's kind of personal, Mother." Kaitlyn indicates to her little brother.

"Oh, Steven. Go out and play." Addison tells her son.

"Play? I don't play, Mother." Steven corrects her.

"Playpack. Whatever."

"Fine, Mother." He runs off down the hall to play with the other kids.

"Well, I guess now Mother gets to be let in on the big secret." The red-head girl muttered.

"Kate's got something really important she wants to talk to you about, and she'd like you to be really sensitive." Izzie announced.

"Forget it, I can't." The pretty red-head teenager chickens out.

"Yes, you can. Go ahead." April assured her.

"Come on, Kate." Owen chided in.

"Well, Daniel and I are getting along really good now, and I know you guys aren't crazy about him, But you got to admit, he's trying really hard." Kaitlyn gives in. "OK um well, I was thinking, you know Um J-just in case we decide to um- that it's time for me to, um get some birth control." She admits.

"Isn't it great, Addison? That Kate has such a wonderful, progressive open-minded mom that she can talk to about that?" Callie asked.

Addison was surprised, "Uh-huh." she agrees.

'Well, I was going to go to a clinic um, but Miranda thought that maybe I should go and see your g-g gynecologist. Since- since you don't want to do me." Kaitlyn began.

"Gynecologist?" her mother questioned, a little upset that her daughter doesn't want her to be her GYN.

"Uh-huh. Really? So this is OK with you, Mother?" Addison nodded. "You're kidding. I'm so glad Izzie made me tell you."

"Addison, I thought that we should take her." Miranda said.

"Oh, sure! Sure, we'll take her."

"Oh, great." Kaitlyn turns to Izzie. "I'm so glad I told her. Thank you. Thanks so much, Mother." she hugs her mother. They didn't have that big of a height difference.

"So this is a good thing, Addison." Izzie commented.

"Are you crazy? She wants birth control, and that's a good thing?" Addison freaks out.

"Need to sit down?" Meredith asked her.

"No, Mere. I need to lay down In a great big pine box." Addison said to her ex-husband's wife.

"She came to you. She confided in you. She trusts you. That's a good thing." Izzie told her.

"Aww, Doctor Model has a heart." Cristina cooed sarcastically.

At Seattle Grace, due to being on-call at the hospital, Mark is at the nurses station in the Pediatrician wing, on the phone for his motorcycle shop, and looking over a patients chart.

"Well, I had to tear the whole engine down but I think I found your problem." Mark said into the phone. "You worked on this yourself before you brought it in. Well, it's going to be 400 bucks To fix what you did. Ok. If you don't think that's fair, come on down later on and pick it up. Bring a bag."

"Hey, dad." Kaitlyn greeted.

"Hey, guys." Mark greeted back. "How was lunch?" he asked.

"It was cool." Daniel said.

"Is is ever not cool, Daniel?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"So, what time are you picking me up tonight?" Kaitlyn asked as he moved her arms around.

"Around 8:00, I guess." Daniel told her.

"OK. Bye. I love you." she said.

"Yeah, me, too." he replied.

"Bye, dad." Kaitlyn left.

"Yeah." Mark mumbled. "So Lunch was good?"

"Yup." Daniel said quickly.

"What'd you eat?"

"Pizza."

"Ah, Italiana?"

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"Well, the bike's in the parking lot."

Door jingles. "Oh, paitent. I'll be out in the parking lot." Daniel goes outside as Addison walks up to the nurses station.

"Hey, Addie." Mark greets the mother of two of his kids.

"I brought you lunch from Joe's Bar since Lexie is in an emergency surgery." Addison said.

"Smells good." he smiled.

"Yeah, I don't know why the guy didn't finish it." she reajusts her hair. "How's it going?"

"Cool."

"Oh, yeah. Hi, there, Daniel! Hey! You just missed Kate." Addison calls out.

"That's OK. I'll see her later." Daniel calls back out.

"Well, thanks for lunch, Red. I'm going to get back to the charts." Mark said.

"Uh, Mark." she began. "We have to talk."

"NO!" He stopped her, "I don't want to know."

"Well, you have to know because I'm not going to know this alone."

"What?"

"Kate wants me to take her and get her some birth control. Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm going to kill Daniel. He's in the parking lot, so I have to go In the back to kill him."

They walk into an empty on-call room and lock the door.

"Come on, Mark."

"Well, we can't just let this happen."

"I don't want it to happen either, But if it is, I don't want our daughter getting her birth control from the chevron men's room in The Lexington like we used to."

"What are we supposed to do? Put on Dean Martin, fluff the pillows, and dim the lights?"

"Like they listen to La Vie En Rose. She's 17, Mark. I don't think there's much we can do. You're not even going to try to talk to her out of it."

"Of course, I'm goin' try my butt off."

"But I won't explode at her. Neither will you."

"You want me to act like nothing's goin' on?

"Yeah. If we go crazy with this, She's not going to trust me with anything. It's better she comes to us rather than learning everything from Johnny Hormone back there."

"Oh, man. He's just going to walk in here all innocent, like nothing happened."

"Well, that's the way you played it with my dad."

"Oh, god. I forgot about that. Suddenly, I feel like calling your father and apologizing for ever having sex with his daughter." Mark said.

"Ah, it's OK, Mark." Addison smiled, "It's enough that you've apologized to me."

He studied her for a moment in the dark. "I can't get over how hot you still look, Red."

"Mhmm." She nods.

"You're so hot." He grinned and a minute later they were making out and worked on removing each other's clothing. The screen flashes black.

The screen opens back up to find them on the bed.

"God, I missed you." He said, running his hand up and down her leg as they were laughing hysterically.

"Yeah," she sat up. "That's what happens when you marry preschoolers. You forget what it's like to be with a-" she sat up more and whispers "woman."

"Hey!" He spanked what he could reach of her bare ass, "no being mean about Lexie."

"Did you just spank me?" She asked.

"Oh, what, what, you want to start something?" He questions his ex-fiancee.

"Maybe."

"Come on. Bring it, sister."

"I will, right now, Dr. Sloan." She went on top of him.

"Oh, I'll give you more of the same." He smacks her bare ass again. "Get ready for round two."

After a few more spanks, they lay on the bed laughing even more. They were rewriting history, the exact same thing happened several years ago- Steven's concieval.

* * *

" _Our marriage is over." Derek said._

 _"What?" Addison got interrupted out of her daze. "It can't be over, we've been together for eleven years."_

 _"You are clearly in love with Mark and you have a daughter with him. I love Meredith. I'm sorry it's just not working anymore. I've been a terrible husband in the later years. I'm sorry." He reasoned and wiped a tear away from her._

 _"Don't touch me!" she snaps._

 _"I love you Ad, but this isn't working anymore. Kate needs her father, not her step-father." He kissed her forehead in a platonic way._

 _"I gotta go check on the couple." She ran off. The words "our marriage is over'" are playing over and over again. She sat on the bench and sighed in mostly relief. She was now free to love Mark and their daughter, openly._

 _The screen flashes to..._

 _Mark lying in bed with Addison. "At least now you don't have to feel guilty any more."_

 _"Shut up."_

* * *

"Mrs?" The nurse asked.

"Any diabetes in our family?" Kaitlyn asked as she wrote on a chart.

"No." Addison said immediately.

"Ulcers?"

"No."

"History of migraine?"

"No. This is my first one."

"I wish they'd just give me the pills instead of this whole exam thing."

"Oh, don't worry, Kate. Just keep your socks on."

"There's a good look- A paper dress and socks." Izzie points out.

"Well, it's not the prom, Izzie." Cristina snorted.

"If she keeps her socks on, her feet will slip out of the stirrups." Izzie said as she checked her watch.

"Yes. I know that, Izzie, I've been an OB/GYN for several years. But socks will keep her feet warm in the stirrups."Addison told her. Stevens was driving her crazy, but her and Yang were the only ones on break too.

"But then she's not going to have any traction."

"Traction's the key."

"Dr. Montgomery? Your daughter?" The gynecologist came out.

"Oh, thank god." Kaitlyn stood up.

"Go get 'em, Honey."

"Go get 'em?" Cristina questioned.

"I want to say all this stuff. Like, "stop, you're too young," But the only thing I talk about is socks." Addison exclaims as she nervously stuffed her hands back into her lab coat pockets.

"You're doing great." Izzie squeezed her shoulder.

"I don't believe this. I drive her down here with me. I make the appointment since she doesn't want me to do her."

"Well, Kate's very, very lucky."

"What are people going to say, Isobel? Who's going to know? She's going to tell all her friends, Then they'll tell their moms and it will go all around the hospital, 'Dr. Montgomery lets Kate have sex.'"

"Well..." Cristina began but the older red-head cut her off. "Do other people go through this, Or am I the only insane mother in the world? I wish Bizzy had been a little more insane. I took some stupid chances. When I was a kid, you know."

"Mmm what?" Izzie awoke from her daze.

"She's all grown-up, Isobel."

"Oh, Addison."

"She doesn't need me anymore."

"Oh, of course she does. She needs you. She needs you to prescribe her for the pills."

Afterwards, at the nurses station in the Neurologist floor, Callie approaches Addison who is looking at one of her patients charts.

"Did you have sex with Mark in an on-call room?" Callie questioned as she was eager to know the latest details of her two best friends.

"Yeah." Addison nodded her head but never looking up.

"Alright. I heard it from the interns and now the whole hospital knows." Callie explains, "They started a bet that you and Mark are shacking up again. I swear I didn't say that was true, and I thought I should tell you, in case you wanted to know."

Addison takes off her glasses and looks her friend in the eye with a frown marring her non-ageless face. "Thanks, Calliope. I gotta get back to these charts." Callie walks away and she mulled deeply, walking into an empty on-call room to find the person she was more than likely expected to see sleeping on the bed.

"Addie?" Mark asked as the sun shines and buries his head more in the pillow. He moved over a bit to make room for her. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I just talked to Callie and apparently the whole hospital made a bet that we're sleeping together again." She took her shoes off and sat next to him on the bed.

"Red that's crazy. Nobody would make a bet about us."

"Well, apparently they did."

"Do you think we could shack up again before the rumor spreads more?" He questions.

She starts to giggle. He still is a manwhore. "You're the only man who seduces me twice in one day."

He grinned, "I know but I love you."

"And I love you too."

They start to make out and work on removing each other's clothing quickly.

"God, you are amazing." He exclaimed hungrily between kisses.

"I know." She smiled as he worked on removing the last of her clothing.

* * *

 _About a year after Steven was born, Addison got pregnant again. She thought it was ironic how Mark managed to get her pregnant four times. When she told him, he was ecastic._

 _"Are you sick. What is it?" He asked while they ate at a restruant on lunch break._

 _"No. I'm-I'm..." She tried to get out._

 _He registered what she was trying to say. "You're pregnant?" he asked._

 _She bit her lip and looked down at her stil-flat stomach. "Yes, there's going to be a baby."_

 _"We're having another baby!" He exclaims not too loud through, to dismandle attention from the restruant. "I'm so happy."_

 _"Me too," she started to laugh. "You're the only man who gets me pregnant four times."_

 _"I know." He grinned._

 _It was a relatively easy pregnancy. They found out they were having another baby boy, so they set up the nursery for him. Until...one day, the two were driving on the Washington Avenue, and a car slammed into their car then another on the right of their car. It was pouring rain outside. After the other hit the right side, they both blacked out._

 _After waking up, Mark asked, "Addie?" in a very wispy voice. The thought of her dying went into his mind._

 _Addison's eyes opened. "Oh thank god, baby. You're OK." He hugged her. "The-the baby." She stammered, rubbing her belly._

 _"What about the baby?" He asked._

 _"I'm blee-bleeding." She said as he moved his eyes down and saw that she was bleeding. "And I'm stuck."_

 _He also saw that she was stuck. "OK, baby. I'm gonna pull you out. On a count of three- one, two...three!" As he picked her up, she wrapped her arm around him which caused him to drop the umbrella and leave them soaking wet._

 _"Hold me," she said and they sat on the bricks as he pulled her into his arms. "Damn, I wish I had a heart monitor on me." She exclaimed and rubbed the spot where she felt the baby last kick._

 _"Hi, Callahan." He started to speak to the baby. Callahan was the name they picked out for their baby boy- and Callie helped. "I know this is too much, but your mommy and I need you to stay in here." He kissed the bump._

 _"Call-call an ambulance." She cried._

 _He got his phone and dialed Seattle Grace. A nurse picked up. "My fiancee and I just got involved in a four car collision on Washington Avenue. She's thirty-five weeks and two days pregnant- No. She's-"_

 _"Bleeding more than she should be." Addison intervened as she continued to rub her belly._

 _"And she's bleeding more than she should be." Mark said into the phone. "I don't know. She's a obscerian and gynecologist and a neonatal surgeon. Just get an ambulance."_

 _"Forty-four year-old Female. Victim of a car crash. Thirty-five weeks and two days pregnant. Both mother and baby's blood pressure is increasing."_

 _"Get her into a trauma room." Owen commanded since he is the top surgeon of the trauma section._

 _[-]_

* * *

Something I can do for you, Little brother?" Steven asked as he was operating on the motorcycle.

"No. No, I'm cool." Brian replied.

"What is this doing here?"

"I was using it."

"Using it?"

"Yeah."

"Is that how you treat Dad's wrench, you use it, Then you toss it aside into a puddle of grease?"

"Sorry."

"This wrench was brand-new. Never even been touched."

"But you yanked it out of the shrink wrap, did god-knows-what with it. And you're just going to leave it laying there?"

"I was going to use it again."

"Oh, no, buddy. See, I don't care what you do with all your other little wrenches, But this is Dad's wrench. And I want it returned in the same condition you found it in. You got that? Is that clear? Is that cool?"

In the kitchen, Layla picks up the phone. "Hello? ... Oh, yeah, hold on, Daniel." She yelled, "KATE, ZIPPY'S ON THE PHONE! ... So Daniel, did you dial the phone yourself or did Daddy help you? ... Oh now, that's not very nice. Do you use that filthy mouth to kiss my sister?"

Kaitlyn comes down. "Give me the phone, Layla." She said.

"Let me just say goodbye." Layla belches into the phone before handing it to Kaitlyn.

"Come on, you were supposed to pick me up at 8:00." Kaitlyn said into the phone.

"Yeah." Daniel said back.

"Ok."

"Yeah, tomorrow night."

"I love you."

"Yeah."

"Bye." Kaitlyn hangs up the phone as her mother and step-mother appear. "I can't believe it. Dad's got him on the roof cleaning the gutters."

"But, what about your date?" Lexie asked.

"It's off." Kaitlyn informed.

"Oh, honey." Addison hugged her daughter.

"Now, what am I going to do all night?" The pretty red-head girl questioned.

"Well, I've got an idea. Why don't we make a ton of popcorn, Then we'll watch tv and have a little chat, Just me and you?" Addison suggested.

"Ok." Kaitlyn sniffs.

"Let's go see what we want." The three of them walk into the kitchen. "Hmm, white cheddar."

"How's your headache?" Lexie questioned.

"Oh, it's better. It's just a crippling, blinding thing. No biggie." Addison informs her ex-fiancee's wife/ex-husband's wife's half-sister.

"Sorry." Lexie walked out.

"Um, Kate." Addison began. "I kind of wanted to, You know, talk to you about all this, And, um, I was wondering if, you know, uh, You-you've thought about everything."

"You mean about the pill?" Kaitlyn asked, nervously.

"Yeah, that and other stuff. You do know that you don't have to have sex just to have a boyfriend."

"I know."

"Even though some of your friends might be having sex and filling your head with all these lies about how good it is."

"I know."

"I was just thinking that, You know, you're young and maybe you should wait. I mean, this is a really big step."

"I know, Mother. I've thought about this."

"Well, I-I just wanted to bring it up."

"OK."

"Uh, you know, though, uh, You've got a while to think about it more and maybe even reconsider because the pill Doesn't kick in for like-what? A whole month."

"Mother."

"Yeah? Oh What?"

"We already-"

"Already?"

"I really wanted to tell you, But I thought you'd be mad."

"Already?"

"Don't worry, Mother. We used something."

"You already used something?"

"Yeah. A condom. You know, for diseases and stuff. You're a gynecologist. I just thought having the pill would be like extra, extra protection. Mom?"

"Yeah, yeah. Good thinking. Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"No."  
"I know every single thing there is to know?"

"Yeah."

"Do you swear to god?"

"Yeah."

"All right. Well, I'm going to put the cheese on the popcorn, So you get something on tv."

"OK. Listen, Mother, this is between us, right? You're not going to go tell dad or Steven, are you?"

"Well, not if you don't want me to."

"Ohh, thanks. I love you, Mother." They hug.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you, too."

"Mother, let go."

"In a couple years."

In the garage, Addison entered where Mark is fixing the motorcycle.

"Howdy, stranger." Addison greets.

"What happened?" Mark questioned.

"Well, I gave her the big old speech, You know, about waiting and everything."

"Is she going to?"

"She's 17, Mark. She thinks she's in love."

"Oh, wait. Did I mention I wanted happy news?"

"Oh, ok."

"Uh Ok. Once upon a time, in a perfect fairy tale world Ah, there lived a beautiful princess And her beautiful mother- the all-knowing queen- Who was even more beautiful that the princess.  
And one day the princess decided that she was going to have sex with an ugly, creepy, hideous little ogre, Named cool."

"Scary."

"Ohh. But that's ok because the queen talked to the princess. And told her she must never ever have sex, and the princess agreed. So the queen, the princess, ad the ignorant old king lived happily ever after in a totally sex-free world. The end."  
"What happened to cool?"

"Oh, it was horrible. He died a hideous and grotesque death When something very sharp and heavy and medieval fell upon his head."

"Tell it again."

Authors Note: Ohh, so Maddison are shacking up again! finally finished up chapter four minutes before studio in Art ends, and two periods of Algebra due to constant interruptions. Review please and oh yeah, we will find out about the unmentioned Maddison baby. Yeah, so review please!


	5. Authors Note2

Another authors note, sorry. But I have very bad writers block and I can't think of anything good as Chasing Cars is much more fun to write about anyways. If you guys are willing to help out, that would be great. I am thinking about adding flashbacks about their past and how they were shaped into what they are now; you know who I'm talking about. I like writing about their pasts but not as much as I do in Chasing Cars since it's an AU and all my favorite couples by default. I am thinking about doing a flashback to Song Beneath the song, but Sofia doesn't exist as it's 100% Maddison. It will be continued off of Chapter 3's recent flashback. Tell me what you want and I hopefully will get the next chapter up maybe by Wednesday since my writing is going at a very slow pace. Btw, tell me what you want for Chasing Cars and Out of the Rain too. Thanks.

Wow. 11 reviews, 1,436 views, 1 favorite, and 3 followers for only four chapters. Thank you guys! I had no idea you guys liked this story so much.

ChrissyBrown1127.

(Christyanna)


	6. Important: read!

Hi, I am really really sorry that this isn't an actual update again, I have a huge writers block with this story and need your help with the next chapter.

I have part of it written already but I'm so confused over the rest of the chapter, I will maybe share what I have but keep in mind it is a year later and there is Gizzie cause there is Calzona and Jolex.

I bet you guys are wondering how Maddison's daughter Kate came in existence, even though nobody asked in a review. Her conception is mysterious as I haven't gave much thought to that either; but one thing for sure is that it is not McDreamy's kid because I hate Addek with a passion and it should be obvious that Maddison is my OTP.

I'm also gonna have a hard time writing this because I love and hate Slexie (sorry Slexie fans) so they are most likely to break up soon or get separated unless someone has a better idea. I don't want to piss you guys off but this has to be Maddison as they are meant to be and I stated that they are endgame in the summary.

But in case you haven't noticed, McSteamy is married to Lexie but is still sleeping with Addison. That is the best I could do to reach a compromise with both Maddison and Slexie shippers. I hope not to get any hate reviews over the choice.

I'm thinking about doing another version of next chapter where Meredith has the "what if?" dream and it was similar to the actual version except that this time, Derek finds out that Kate and the baby Addison's pregnant with are both Mark's children unlike in the actual episode where just the baby was. I thought that was my favorite part ever when we find out the baby is McSteamy's baby for obvious reasons. But when he picks up Lexie, aww and he is so hot in a dress shirt. But he is always hot no matter what.

By the way, should MerDer adopt Zola because I adore her so much and she's so so adorable?

As Crackson are one of my favorite pairings, Jackson and Cristina are sleeping together and when Owen suspected she was cheating, he slept with Jackson's wife April to get back at them and also because they'd be one of xmy dream couples that would never happen. My all time dream couple is Merlex.

I also don't know if you did read my Maddison story, that I should replace Sloane with their daughter Emma in my other story because they dated in high school like the other story. If Emma was a character, she'd be in Los Angeles, dating Pete, and raising her son Caleb on her own or I should make her give it up too?

Please please give me reviews, suggestions, cheers, rants, angry reviews, anything. 20-40 or so reviews and I'll have it up really quickly. I'm really excited to continue this.

Oh and check out my other stories.

Thanks :)


	7. Merry Christmas

**Hi! This is set at Christmas time and MerDer have started adopting Zola because she is too adorable to be kept way from the show. Daisy is still there, I've just forgot about her. I kept Adele alive with no Alzheimers and she was really pissed off when she found out Richard had a child with Ellis Grey but has since warmed up to Maggie.**

 **Maddison's child Emma who is in LA from my other story is in place of Sloane and raising her son/Maddison's grandchild, Caleb on her own. She's also living with Sam who is FWBs with her and I forgot to mention that MerDer's youngest Maya is renamed to Mackenzie because I forgot that Naomi and Sam's kid is named Maya before I started writing the story.**

 **All the interns are attendings now. (Meredith and Izzie are general surgery, Alex is pediatrics, Cristina is Cardiothoracic, and George? He's trauma). Slexie are not married, they just live together with two kids who are not his. Oh and Addison is still in her 40s because I've got a surprise and she didn't have the abortion before moving to Seattle so Steven was the baby she was pregnant with when she and Kate came in 1.09.**

 **There never was any Addisex because it's more disgusting than Addek ever were and they (Addek) are the wors** **t so I'm just pretending that the reason she moved to LA in the first place is because Maddison had a fight and realized they were not working even though they still kept sleeping together for the next several years. Addison is not barren by the way but she decided she didn't want anymore kids for a long time after Steven was born in 3.12.**

 **Lets get on guys.**

* * *

Chapter Four - Merry Christmas.

"OK, larger ornaments go on the bottom, smaller on the top, and gold and silver tinsel must never cross." Ellis said as she was decorating the tree.

"Ellis's a little OCD." Mackenzie whispers.

"Obsessed with Christmas details." Ellis told her and turned, "I just want everything to be perfect for when Mom and Dad come home!" she stated cheerfully.

"Back home on the army base, we used to just spray-paint a missile red and green, hang a few grenades on it, and hoo-ah! Merry Christmas!" Daisy exclaims.

"Daisy!" Anthony feigns fear. "Help!" Then he notices something, "Ha!" He laughed. "You're under the mistletoe."

"Ha!" Daisy laughed too. "You're underage!" she stuck a bow on his mouth.

"There you go." Bailey walks in just in time to hear their nanny's reply.

"Oh, goodie. Now I can reach." Mackenzie laughed evilly as she tried to jump onto his shoulders.

"Ow! I'm your brother, not a stepstool!" Bailey whined and tried to pull her off.

"Kenzie, that doesn't go there." Daisy directed.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Bailey screams.

"How about if I put it here?" Daisy took the tinsel from the girl.

"I know where you can both put it." Bailey mumbles.

"Bailey!" Daisy scolded him, "Don't make me wash your mouth out with tinsel!" she tells him.

"That wasn't ice skating. That was like being in a meat locker, fighting." Steven laughed as he ate his pancakes.

"It was awesome. You spent more time skating on your face than on your feet." Kate added. "You fell right in front of me! You probably should the beginners' lane." she snickered at her dad's girlfriend.

"There were lanes?" Lexie asked in shock.

"Jackson and I are off to Salem to get a donor heart." Cristina got up to gather her necessary stuff and threw on her coat.

"We shall be home tonight." Jackson informed them and put on his coat before wrapping his arm around her. "Goodbye!" he waved and they left.

"Hey, Brian want to write our lists to Santa?" Kate asked.

"Who is this Santa you speak of?" Brian ate more of his cereal.

"Oh, he's wonderful." Kate gushes wondering how he doesn't remember. "He's old and chubby and he has a cool beard." she grinned and pushed back her red-hair.

"So he is like the janitor?" he thought.

"No, Santa likes his job. He watches every child all the time. He knows when you've been sleeping. He knows when you're awake." Layla joined in.

"A fat man is constantly spying on us?" Brian is now freaked out, "Is it just me, or is that really creepy?"

"No, it's great!" Layla reassured him. "Because if you've been good, he brings you toys!"

"But what if you have been bad?" he asks her.

"Don't be." Steven warned him.

"OK, kids," Addison walked in the kitchen and faced her kids, Steven and Kate. "I've got a lot of stuff to buy, so let's get in and get out at the mall today." she told the two of them. "I know you want to go see Santa, you can go with Ellis and Daisy!" she ordered.

"He is here?" Brian stammered out afraid.

"Son, why do you look so scared?" Lexie finishes drying off her hands.

"Because Layla told me a horrible tale about this fat, judgmental gnome, a corpulent voyeur obsessed with children and their naughtiness!" Brian explained. "This Santa person is not real, is he Mom?"

"Of course Santa is real!" Lexie told him. "And he loves children," she continues.

"For breakfast? Oh, man up, Mowgli!" Brian screamed and ran out of the kitchen just in time for the chief of surgery to walk in.

Richard mumbled something, went over to the bar, and mixed his drink quickly.

"Look!" Ellis excitedly pointed when they were waiting on line at the store, "There's Santa!"

"Hey!" The elf put a hand in front of her. "Nice boys and girls wait their turn. But if you want lap time now with the big guy, you can slip me some cookie dough." she demands.

"Hey, Daisy!" Kate pointed out, "Santa's bouncer is trying to hit us up for a bribe." she crossed her arms.

"Little girl, that's a ho, ho, horrible accusation. Back of the line!" The elf angrily shouted as she glared at the much taller red-headed girl.

"Don't talk to my kids that way!" Daisy moved the girls out of the way.

"Please do not provoke Santa's peevish henchman." Kate whispered.

"Don't worry, Mackenzie. You and Brian will get your turn on Santa's lap." Daisy promised.

"He beckons me like Yama, the god of death who dwells in the fires of naraka!" Brian exclaimed.

"He's gonna lose it when the Easter Bunny comes to town." Mackenzie told her sister.

Addison hurried through the mall doing her last minute Christmas shopping. She doesn't know how time could just escape her the way it did this year. Meredith and Derek's Christmas party is tomorrow and she doesn't have any gifts for it. Usually around this time of the year, she'd be stressing over what to get for her kids but now that they've gotten older shopping for them has gotten much easier. She thought she ought of kick herself over how stressed she was over this.

"Maybe someone would like this jewelry box," she says mostly to herself before she feels someone come up beside her.

She turns around to see her son standing next to her, "Hey Ma."

"Hey, you didn't want to go with the gang to see Santa?" she asks.

He shrugs, "Nah, you know I'm too old for that. Kaitlyn only goes to take selfies with the reindeer."

"Of course," she laughs as she makes her way through the store with her son, "You see anything your dad would like?"

"I don't think he'd shop in this store, Mother," Steven shrugs putting in his headphones.

She sighs, "Maybe we should try somewhere else then."

The pair made their way out of the store and walked through the mall until they came across a place a little more manly. Steven pointed it out and basically dragged Addison into the store. They were looking at sports jerseys when they run into more familiar faces.

"Hey Aunt Addison. Hey Steven," Anthony waves from beside his mother making his way over to the two.

Meredith follows, "Hey guys."

"Hey Meredith, funny running into you guys here," Addison smiles politely.

Meredith just shrugs, "Just looking for some last minute gifts for the party tomorrow."

"It's even funnier because I'm doing the same thing," Addison chuckles.

Anthony interjects, "Well, that's great. Now we can shop together."

"Ugh, we've been waiting in this line for over an hour," Ellis exclaims, "the battery is about to die on my phone."

"Oh, no," Mackenzie rolls her eyes, "What's Princess over here going to do without her phone?"

"Oh, gosh, I don't know," Ellis squeals, "I might turn into those savages."

They turn around to Brian and Bailey wrestling as Kaitlyn rolls her eyes walking over to them to separate them, "Guys, cut it out. Santa might think you guys are fighting for real and you'll only get coal for Christmas."

"Noooooo," the boys cry out.

Kate shakes his head and says to herself, "Boys are so easy."

"God, boys are so hard to shop for," Addison exclaims as they continue their descent through the aisles, "Except for you, Stevie-poo. You were always a Momma's boy. I always knew exactly what you wanted every year."

"Mother, you're embarrassing me," he rolls his eyes walking away.

Anthony calls him over from the other aisle, "Hey, Steven. Come look at this!"

"He's so much like his father," Addison laughs to herself as she watches her son walk away.

Meredith chuckles too, "I say the same thing about Anthony almost everyday. He's so much like Derek… Speaking of, I'm probably just going to get him new fishing equipment and call it quits."

'I'm sure Mark would like a new tool set or something since he's always out in the garage working on that motorcycle,'" Addison thinks to herself as she walks over to the tool sets.

The group finishes up their shopping and make their way out of the store. Addison was about to say their goodbyes when Meredith looks over to them, "Have you guys eaten yet?"

"Yeah," Addison nods but Steven shakes his head.

He looks up to her, "Mother, I'm starving."

"Anthony and I were just about to head to the food court," Meredith offers, "We would love for you guys to tag along."

"Oh, we could probably walk down to that arcade after!" Anthony exclaims.

Addison looks down to her son, "How does that sound to you, kid?"

"That sounds awesome," Steven smiles finally taking out his earphones.

Ellis screams and literally everyone in the line turns around to look at her, "My phone died."

"Here munchkin, shut up," Kaitlyn says throwing something and hitting Ellis in the head.

She picks it up off the ground, "Ow! What's this?"

"A portable charger… Only an idiot would leave the house without one," Kaitlyn rolls her eyes, "You can keep it. Consider it your Christmas present."

"Thanks, Kate!" Ellis squeals plugging her phone into it. She squeals again when it comes back to life.

Mackenzie just shakes her head, "Look what you've done."

"Are we at the front of the line yet?" Brian sighs.

Daisy walks back up to them, "Hey, kids. Okay, I brought us all back ice cream while we wait."

"I don't want ice cream… I want Santa," Bailey pouts.

Daisy tries to console him, "There, there… we're almost to the front of the line now."

"Hey, Kate!" a voice calls out from the crowd and two teens walk up to them.

Kaitlyn grins, "Oh my god, hey guys."

"You're here to see Santa?"

"Oh, no, you know, just being Kind Hearted Kate… helping out the family where I can," she shrugs.

The female teen grins, "You're so awesome, Kate. No wonder you're Homecoming Queen."

"That's because she's smart, cool and hot," he nods, "Triple-threat."

"You got that right," Kate winks.

Anthony pushes his plate across the table, "I'm full."

"You shoved two burgers down your throat in under five minutes, dude. What did you expect?" Steven asks as he laughs about how green Anthony looks, "I think he's going to blow."

"Boys will be boys," Meredith shakes her head down on the other end of the table.

Addison chuckles as she nibbles on a curly fry, "I don't know how I do it. Emma and Kate were so much easier to deal with… Emma was easy and Kate is exactly like me."

"Well, they both got Mark's nose," Meredith corrects.

Addison rolls her eyes, "Luckily that's the only thing they got from him because Steven is his clone… maybe a tad bit more reserved but that's only because I raised him."

"Anthony has a crush on our new babysitter," Meredith smirks, "It's hilarious. You should see how red his little cheeks get when I catch him in the act of hitting on her… He's started calling himself 'Baby McDreamy.'"

"Oh no," Addison couldn't hold back her laughter.

Meredith just laughs too, "Oh, yes."

"Ho, ho, ho, kids," Santa smiles as Mackenzie and Bailey run up almost tackling him.

Brian walks nervously up to him, "Hi, Mr. Santa, sir. You're not going to eat me are you?"

"Just sit down on his lap and take the picture, Brian," Ellis rolls her eyes then holds up her phone, "Okay, selfie time!"

* * *

Walking into their new home, Steven and Kate run up to their rooms before her. She grabs the bags out of the truck and makes her way through the door saying mostly to herself, "Thanks for helping me with the bags, kids…"

"Oh, hey, Addison," Arizona walks up with a smile, "you need some help with those?"

"Yeah, thanks," she holds out some bags to her, "My good for nothing kids didn't offer to help."

"Trust me, I know how kids are nowadays," Arizona laughs taking the bags from her, "I can't ever get Alonzo or Andrew to help me. Sometimes Stella won't be in a mood and help out but it's rare."

"Ugh, just wait until they're actual teenagers," Addison says with a roll of her eyes.

Arizona follows her through the house into the living room, "Oh, is this stuff for the Christmas party tomorrow at Derek's?"

"Yeah, you know, some last minute gifts for the White Elephant thing," she shrugs and then her phone rings, "Sorry, excuse me."

She steps out of the room and looking at the caller ID, she sees that it's their daughter, Emma, who lives in L.A. It's not often that Emma willingly calls her mother, so Addison made sure to answer the call. She swiped right to answer the FaceTime call. The Redhead answered to her daughter's call to squealing in the background.

Addison watches as her daughter chases her son around the room, "Sorry, mom! Hold on! Caleb!"

When Emma finally catches the little boy, she flops down in front of the screen with him in her lap, "Say hi to Gigi."

"Hi, Gigi!" little Caleb waves into the screen then kisses it, "Miss you!"

"Oh, I miss you too, little cuddle bug. Gigi promises to come visit soon," she smiles into the camera.

Caleb grabs some toys, "Can I go play now?"

"Sure," Caleb smiles waving to Addison then runs off. Emma turns to her mother laughing, "Hey, mom. I miss you too. How's everything on that end?"

"Things are…"

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Is something wrong with Dad?"

"No, no, your father is fine."

"Kate? Steven?"

"They're fine, Emma."

"So, something's wrong with you? Are you dying? Do you have cancer?"

"Stop panicking," Addison giggles then sighs, "I'm not dying… I'm just… I'm pregnant."

* * *

"Okay, that's it," Meredith smiles adding the finishing touches to their house.  
It's only an hour before the guests arrive and now everything is ready for the party. The kids did most of the decorating, Meredith just finished what they didn't and the food they had catered has already arrived. The bartender got here ten minutes ago and he's over in the bar setting up. All that Meredith has left to do is shower.

Coming out of the shower, she does her hair and make-up then slips into her black sparkly gown. Derek walks up behind her in his tux and smiles kissing her on her cheek, "You look amazing."

"You don't clean up too bad yourself," she jokes as she struggles to put on her necklace.

Derek offers some help and clamps it on her behind her neck. He leans in for another kiss right as the doorbell rings, "I guess it's time to get started, huh?"

"I got the door," Mackenzie screams from downstairs.

Meredith grins, "Let the party begin."

"Kids, come on! We're late!" Addison calls out from the door of their house, "And I thought I was slow at getting ready…"

Addison finished getting dressed about ten minutes ago… Usually their roles were reversed and the kids would be the ones waiting out in the car so she can't help but smirk at the situation. Steven made his way downstairs first. Dressed in a suit and tie, he was the spitting image of his father. Addison couldn't hold back her smile looking at him.

When he got close enough to her, she straightened up his tie and smoothed out the few wrinkles, "You looked very handsome, sweetie."

"Thanks," he blushes and luckily, Kate comes down the stairs so he doesn't have to say more.

She is staring at herself in her phone and when she gets to the bottom of the stairs she twirls, "How do I look?"

"Stunning," her mother smiles. Kate wore red, like her mother but Kate sported a baby doll dress with cut-outs that barely came down to her knees.

The younger girl grins, "Thanks, mom. You look hot too."

"God, I needed this," Owen says taking back a shot of Scotch as he stares at his wife and Jackson Avery enviously, "Another please."

"Hunt, dude, you're downing those way too fast man," Mark Sloan walks over to him grinning, "Whiskey. Neat."

"Here you go, sir," the bartender hands Mark his drink.

He grins then looks to Owen, "Long day?"

"You don't know the half of it," he says under his breath as Addison walks through the door.

All of Mark's attention has gone to her… it's gone to the way she walked in the room, the way her long curly red hair compliments her floor length, tight, red gown. He turns to the bartender to order Addison a drink, "Apple Martini, please."

"Here you go," she hands him the drink when she finished and he made his way over to his favorite Redhead.

He puts on a charming smile as he hands her her drink, "Apple Martini for you my love."

"I'm… uh… I'm okay," she declines and he looks at her skeptically.

Lexie, noticing Mark over with Addison, makes her way over towards them. Meanwhile, Mark laughs shaking his head, "You never turn down a martini. What's going on, Red?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, it's something."

"Mark, I'm," she starts as the music cuts off, "pregnant."

"What?" Lexie gasps dropping her drink. Everyone in their vicinity heard the news and the whole room stops staring in their direction as Addison blushes.

 **Uh-oh Addison is pregnant with Mark's baby! Again! I wonder what will happen between them and Lexie in the coming chapters. Next chapter will have Meredith and Derek working on their clinical trial and George will be mad at Izzie, but there will be a flashback why he's mad at her. There will be lots of good stuff planned out for them. Isn't Caleb adorable and Emma sweet?**

 **In case you're wondering TheQueenofPassiveAggressiva helped me with this. She's a huge Addison fan just like me and she's wrote Meredith/Addison fanfictions but we are going to start cowritting a Maddison story based off KW's new show on Netflix, Thirteen Reasons Why(I watched it for seven hours yesterday and I've only got on EP9), so... please keep a lookout for that.**

 **If you have any suggestions for the next chapters, then please tell me and maybe I won't take so long to update as I have some really bad writers block. I'm also open to people PMing me and co-writing.**

 **Please please give me reviews, suggestions, cheers, rants, angry reviews, anything. 20-40 or so reviews and I'll have it up really quickly.**


	8. Important

Hi, I know I've been gone for a while with this story.

To be honest I don't like how this is going and I haven't been feeling up to writing more of this.

Also I've been very sick for a while. I was coughing for weeks until my sides hurt and my nose is very stuffy. I took cough medicine hours ago. so far it's working.

The last thing besides writers block is I'm ashamed. I promised you guys a nice story but now it's a mess.

I'm marking it as complete for the moment. If someone wants it they can have it.


End file.
